Primordial City
First mentioned in Chapter 1644, when someone triggered the new expansion pack "Primordial Trial." The Primordial City is accessible by reaching the fifth floor of the Primordial Divine Ruins. Description - Entrance Test In order to enter the city, players are required to pass an entrance test. Each player is provided with three chances to attempt the test, and if a player fails all three attempts, they would have to try again on their next visit. The test has five different difficulties available: Normal, Hard, Hell, Asura and God. Each difficulty provides different amounts of Contribution Points (CPs), in order: 1,000, 2,000, 3,000, 5,000 and 10,000. . The trial manifests three copies of the player called 'Shadow of Trial' and players have to land ten hits on each of them, while ensuring that they do not get hit ten times. This copies have access to the user's skills and abilities, while processing high intellect to coordinate and cover each other. After Shi Feng passed the entrance test and entered the city, the system released an announcement that after the first 500 players enter the city, the entrance test's difficulty will increase by 30%. After 1,000 players, it would increase to 50%. The count would reset once per day. Notable Places * Seven Luminaries Temple. The temple is 300 meters tall and occupy enough space to accommodate 100,000 people. Allows players to exchange their CPs for items. Training Rooms can be rented from the Temple, Basic (10 CPs per hour), Intermediate (30 CPs per hour) and Advanced (100 CPs per hour). * Adventurer's Association. Players are able to pick up a Primordial City Adventurer Emblem after completing an Adventurer Quest for the Primordial City. Notable NPCs * Tyrol (Primordial City's Protector)] (Hero, Divine Mage) Level ?? HP ?? Notable Facts According to the legends, the Primordial City offers more benefits than the Holy City of Titan. Players will be able to find combat techniques, hidden classes and combination skills that were long lost in time, however the most valuable aspect was that it offered a special product called a Primordial Soul, that allows players to complete their class promotions faster and with a higher success rate. Instead of noble titles, Primordial City uses special ranks for adventurers based on their contributions to the city. The available ranks are Common Adventurer, Bronze Adventurer, Silver Adventurer, and Gold Adventurer. In order to rise through the ranks, adventurers have to earn Primordial City Honor Points. This Honor Points can be obtained by completing a high-rank quest in the city or by undertaking one of the city's Trials Quests, which were exceedingly challenging and came with a severe death penalty. Noteable Items and Products Primordial Soul (Cost: 200 CPs) * Provides a buff that improves a players physique for a certain amount of time. Especially useful to players undergoing their class promotions as it gives them an easier time. Buff will vanish when other players get within 1,000 yards of the user. * Daily Limit of 100 Primordial is sold per day. Primordial Scroll (Cost: 300 CPs) * Similar to a Summoning Magic Scroll, a Primordial Scroll can only be used in Higher Planes and summons Heroic Spirits to assist in battle. A summoned Heroic Spirit is focused more on support and possess plenty of Support Skills and Spells that strengthen player's combat power. Higher Planes' Teleportation Stones (Cost: 1000 CPs) * Allows user to teleport to a specific Higher Planes. Advanced Combat Technique (Cost: Unknown) Category:Locations